Morgenpoots fanfictions/Recensies/Onbekende Sterren
Dit is een recensie van Onbekende Sterren, deel één van de reeks Nieuwe Katten. Ik heb van de schrijfster, Panterlicht, toestemming gekregen om dit openbaar te plaatsen. Opmerking: het verhaal telt momenteel zeven hoofdstukken en is dus nog lang niet voltooid. Hierom kan ik nog niks zeggen over het volledige plot en de verhaallijnen van de hoofdpersonages. Wereld De serie speelt zich af op een andere plek dan we gewend zijn, en met vier andere Clans: de VuurClan, de RegenClan, de HelderClan en de NachtClan. Dit zijn leuke namen; ondanks dat ze allemaal al weleens gebruikt zijn, is het altijd vernieuwend om een verhaal te lezen met andere groepen dan de vier/vijf standaard Clans. Wat mij meteen opvalt, is dat je de wereld goed beschrijft in je verhaal. Zo geeft Panterster ons een redelijk gedetailleerde omschrijving van het Nachtwoud: Een groot stuk woud dat een kwart van hun territorium in beslag nam. Het was dichtbegroeid en boven de normale bomen staken hoge bomen uit. Ze zorgde voor een dik blader dak, waar zelfs de zon maar soms doorheen brak. Daardoor was het alsof het hier altijd nacht was. Als ik het in mijn fanfiction over Vierboom heb, dan kunnen jullie je daar allemaal wel iets bij voorstellen. In een eigen wereld is het belangrijk om de plekken goed te beschrijven en dat heb je dan ook prima gedaan! Verhaalloop (begin) Hier kan ik nog weinig over zeggen, gezien je verhaal nog niet voltooid is. Het proloog is in ieder geval een goed begin voor je verhaal. We maken kennis met Scherpklauw, waarschijnlijk één van de hoofdpersonages in de serie, en ook zien we hoe het er precies aan toe gaat in het Duistere Woud. Na het proloog, valt de algemene verhaallijn weg en volgen we vier katten. Vier is een redelijk aantal, vind ik, en zolang je gebeurtenissen niet teveel door elkaar beschrijft, zijn de verschillende verhaallijnen redelijk te volgen. Ikzelf schrijf momenteel met drie personages en merk zelf ook dat het soms moeilijk is om die drie verhalen aan elkaar te breien tot een goed lopend verhaal. Hier zou ik zeker wat aandacht aan besteden, om te voorkomen dat je gebeurtenissen meerdere keren gaat beschrijven uit andere oogpunten. Personages Droomkit/Droompoot Droompoot is het oogpunt uit de VuurClan. Zij staat het dichtstbij Bloedklauw, de “slechterik” uit het verhaal, gezien ze Bloedklauws leerling is. Dit vind ik een goede keuze, zodat we wat meer van hem zien. Er is nog maar één hoofdstuk van haar verschenen, dus ik kan nog weinig over haar karakter zeggen. Rozenkit Wat we tot nu toe van haar weten, is dat ze een enthousiaste poes is met een vloek (of juist een gave? Wie weet…) Vloeken zijn altijd leuk, mits je ze wel goed gebruikt, want ze kunnen ook voor plotgaten zorgen. Haar hoofdstuk geeft me niet echt de indruk dat ze veel rekening houdt met anderen, en ik denk ook dat ze er niet voor terugdeinst om de regels eens te breken. Ze heeft dus karakter, houd dit zo! Dit voorkomt dat je personages teveel op elkaar gaan lijken. Panterster Het oogpunt van een leider is een gedurfde keuze. Vaak volgen we katten vanaf hun kitten/leerlingentijd, zodat we kunnen zien wat voor groei ze doormaken. Van Panterster weten we dus nog niet zoveel. En ja, ook al komt het nog in een supereditie, toch zou het goed zijn als je wat van haar verleden laat doorschemeren in Onbekende Sterren. Ik gok namelijk dat Panterster één van de belangrijkste katten uit de serie gaat worden, gezien haar stukje op de back cover dat over nieuwe katten gaat. Dit komt overeen met de serienaam. Omdat ze een hoofdpersonage is, is het wel belangrijk dat we iets over haar achtergrond weten. Van Panterster hebben we nu het meest gezien (2 lange hoofdstukken) en op basis daarvan zou ik haar karakter zo samenvatten: creatief, jong van geest, begaan met het welzijn van haar katten en ze staat dichtbij de Clan, ondanks haar hoge positie. Een goed personage! Rozettenstaart Rozettenstaart (leuke naam trouwens)… Eigenlijk vond ik hem al egoïstisch sinds de tweede alinea, waarin hij in gedachten moppert over de krijgscode en de regel dat zwakkere katten eerder mogen eten dan de sterke krijgers. Dit maakt dat ik hem niet mag, hehe, ook al denk ik dat hij gewoon beïnvloed wordt door die stem. Zorg dat Rozettenstaart wel iets heeft waardoor de lezer zich met hem kan identificeren, of iets waardoor de lezer hem begrijpt. Anders zullen we hem nooit mogen, en dat is jammer voor een hoofdpersoon. Hoe dan ook, hij heeft dus een stem in zijn kop, al sinds het moment dat hij een krijger werd. Wat ik vrij onlogisch en vreemd vind, is dat hij nu pas begint met vragen stellen en dat die stem opeens bereidwillig lijkt om te praten. Waarom nu wel en eerst niet? Het kan misschien wat langzamer, dat komt geloofwaardiger over. Spelling, grammatica en verzorging Je verhaal heeft veel potentie. Een goed plot, prima personages en een interessante wereld. Toch is er iets wat het niet fijn maakt om te lezen en dat is de verzorging. Je woordkeuze is vaak perfect, creatief en vloeiend, maar de vele typ- en spellingsfouten maken het toch een stuk minder aantrekkelijk. Ook staan er vaak zinnen schuingedrukt die dat niet horen te zijn, en andersom. Wel goed dat je alinea’s gebruikt, dat is een pluspuntje, maar ik raad aan om je verhaal een paar keer door te lezen en alle foutjes eruit te halen. Samengevat... + Wereld is goed beschreven + Plot heeft potentie! + Over het algemeen prima personages en goede keuze oogpunten - Let een beetje op de logica en soms op het tempo - Pantersters achtergrond mag meer aan bod komen - Heel veel typ- en spellingsfouten, let op je verzorging! Categorie:Morgenpoots fanfictions Categorie:Morgenpoot; Recensies